


[暗黑夹心]白日

by Guaiwushu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师
Genre: 3p, M/M, 暗黑夹心 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guaiwushu/pseuds/Guaiwushu
Summary: 来自金主的可开放约稿
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Mukuro Rokudou, 云纲 - Relationship, 暗黑夹心, 骸纲 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	[暗黑夹心]白日

正文0.1  
在从青叶区搬走之前，沢田纲吉犹豫了好一阵子。  
倒不是因为路程远。说起来整个日本岛不过巴掌大，就算从北海道搬往南方的冲绳也花费不了多少功夫，何况只是从东京的一个角落迁到另一个角落。  
而且他的身份还摆在那呢。  
——一名地地道道的商店收银员。  
“光收钱是不够的，”指导沢田纲吉的是店长莆村，年纪在四五十岁上下的男人，下颌干净无须，肌肤黝黑，爱穿宽松的条纹衫，大概是因为经常皱眉的缘故，导致他眉头间的纹路很深，“最好再定期帮忙整理货架。”  
“知道了。”纲吉跟在后面连连点头，“所以快要过期的商品摆在最前面？”  
“你以前干过这个？”莆村没有回答，转过头反问他。  
“没有。”他摇摇脑袋，二十六岁的青年身高有一米八左右，他得微微躬下腰才能让对方不至于仰视自己。吸了吸鼻子，又说，“之前有人和我说过。”  
“哦。”莆村应了一声，没有继续询问。他转头指了指对面那排摆满零食的货架，“这两排可以看得勤快一点，附近邻居的小鬼没有多少零花钱，但是喜欢在这里乱翻，监控摄像头也出了点问题，过几天我再找人来修。”  
“好。”纲吉又点头。  
他一直是个很好讲话的人。  
收银员这工作不算重活，用不上什么脑子，更费不了多少体力，只需要不断重复扫码，按键和找零的动作。唯一要注意的是不能错账，还得时不时去货架区看看商品摆放，概括来讲就是非常无聊。  
可生活中好像本来就没有那么多有得聊的事情。  
莆村先生前几天倒还会到商店来看看，行头是那身不变的白色条纹短衫，搭配一双鞋头中间横亘了数条皱巴巴褶痕的老式牛皮鞋。  
现在是热夏，学生正值假期，按理来说就是一年到头气温最高的时候了，意味着每天都要换洗全部衣物，倒算件很麻烦的事，毕竟热夏盛行苦夏，有些人连吃饭的欲望都丧失了四五分，更别说干体力活什么的。  
但纲吉倒不觉得莆村没有换衣服——他注意到男人的衣服领口上缝着极小的阿拉伯数字，有时是1，有时是2。  
他猜测对方有几件这种款式的衣服，就和Einstein还有其他成功人士一样，只是不愿意花费过多精力在这方面。  
然后不免想起了自己——一个国中时期连短裤花样都纷繁复杂的人，居然会是意大利黑手党的首领人物，说出去估计也没人会信。  
沢田纲吉不爱八卦。  
不是说男人本性就不八卦，女人堆里面会有不喜欢八卦的，男人里自然也有爱八卦的，只不过沢田纲吉恰好属于四种类型里‘不喜欢八卦的男人’这类。  
但是商店嘛，尤其在这种前逢左邻后接右舍的地段，经常会有年纪集中在三十岁至五十岁的中年妇女，挎着菜篮就能在货架或是收银台附近喋喋不休的讲起话来。  
这些人里通常会有日本不太标准的Yamato Nadeshiko，但并不是川渊革命所指代的，而是最最普通的，具有普遍认知的抚子，脚下能踩木屐，但踢不了足球。  
而她们所聊的八卦自然避不开这个街区的见闻，要么是这家孩子糟心的成绩，要么是那家据说出轨的丈夫，却是半点不会往自己身上扯，哪怕是亲戚的事也不说。  
约定俗成的面子文化似乎生来就刻在人骨子里，好像只要我不和你说我家，我就能笃定你绝对不会再和第三方像我和你这样聊别人的事情一样去议论我家。  
这种莫名自信同样刻在每个人坚硬的骨骼上。  
每到这种时候，沢田纲吉总习惯捧着那杯从家里带出的麦茶，一边就着热腾腾的水线啜两口，一边扭头透过玻璃墙往外看。  
其实没有什么好看的。  
八月份毒辣的阳光，屋衙下奔走的热风，行道罅隙冒出的青草尖，粗壮结实生长的金桂树，还有小型汽车投映在滚烫地表的巨大漆黑轮廓。  
无不就是这些。  
也不是这片区域独有的光景，很多地方都有桂树，都有野草，汽车就更不用说了。  
城市活在土壤里，人类和汽车共同活在城市里。  
沢田纲吉喝茶时常常走神，他在回想过去十多年自己这听上去仿佛不可思议的人生。  
说起来他近两年倒是很少这么过度感性，但面对外部这样不算熟悉的环境实在很难想象出别的相关场景了。  
这里的回忆还不属于他。  
而拥有这片回忆的女人们却在拥簇讨论着其他的事。那些事可比回忆重要得多，能把本不相识的女性的身体瞬间捆缚起来，意识牢牢团结起来，甚至将她们每个人疲于家庭劳动的精神变得焕然一新。  
这些事情比回忆要短，比白天还要短，有时需要几个小时，有时只需要几分钟，有时需要一台电话，有时只需要一张嘴。等到过程全部结束，这群女人会不约而同的哼哼两声，以示慨叹或惋惜，最后一个个心满意足的挑高眉头从年轻收银员眼前走过。  
就像传送带上的压缩罐头，开始只有矮胖的罐身，里面空荡荡的什么都没有，接着被机器灌满黏糊糊的看不出本来模样的食物，然后封盖，不让它们跑出去丁点，等到人们将它们买回家，吃进肚子里，去了趟厕所，才明白那些裹腹的东西最终只会变成臭烘烘的粪便。  
偶尔也会有心情大好的主妇向纲吉搭话——  
例如住在他家对面向左数九户的邻居长谷川太太，一位年龄在三十出头的女性。  
与其他比较典型的鸭子不同，长谷川算是经常光顾商店生意的主妇当中最独特的一位。  
她的体态丰腴，夏季最常见的打扮是吊带衣加热裤，上身那两团硕大在和纲吉谈天时经常被手臂挤压着，似乎随时随地都会从那件薄衫里爆出来。  
就算沢田纲吉再不想，平常也难免会听到些关于长谷川家滅茶苦茶的事。周围人都说长谷川太太虽然生过两个孩子，但对孩子并不上心，包括她的丈夫也是。  
而这位对自己小孩不上心的女人此刻正用手肘抵着玻璃台，微微向前俯低身体，凑到沢田纲吉——这位年轻的意大利黑手党首领面前，没有烟却吞云吐雾的说着话。  
“沢田先生为什么要做收银员？”女人问道。  
纲吉的眼睛不知道往哪放比较好，于是干脆还是稳稳当当地搁在眼眶里，挡住那两个黑漆漆的洞，也挡住了通往自己身体的入口。  
“因为工作起来比较轻松。”他回答。  
总不至于说是因为他前段时间才处理完彭格列的一堆事务，现在空闲下来就找了点轻松的活干吧。  
八成会被说有病。  
但这病也分两种，一种是以为他装腔作势当假黑手党的病，一种是觉得他确实闲的没事干所以找事干的病。  
“哦…所以想在这里一直做下去吗？”  
长谷川太太先是发出声和莆村回应相似的短促气音，却不像莆村那样不感兴趣，反而接着话题问下去。她说话间指了指柜台里的万宝路，纲吉拿出来递给她，她则从花花绿绿的菜篮里抖出一堆硬币和几张野口英世。  
“只是短工，之后大概不会再做了…一共360日元。”纲吉边回她，边要抽出一张纸钞，却被女人按住钞角。  
“我不要找零，用硬币吧。”她又从菜篮隔层内掏出个花花绿绿的火机，将烟盒外面那层透明包装纸撕开，拇指顶开烟盖，挤出根香烟，衔在嘴边，“附近可再没有这么轻松的活了，你想去哪？”  
不是我想去哪，而是我必须要回意大利。  
山本和狱寺还在那边清理动作不太干净的几个组织，就等着他之后回去了。  
另外还有一个原因——也是他最终决定搬家的理由。  
“看哪里有事可以做吧。”  
不能把话说的很详细，沢田纲吉搬出了这些年在彭格列学到的那一套，有点打马虎眼的意思。  
他耐心数着硬币，边把对方从烟盒上抠搜下来的包装纸扔进垃圾桶。青年眉毛和眼睛同样柔和的弧度让长谷川莫名有种自己在欺负人的错觉。  
“晚上要下大雨，还是早点回去比较好。”  
不想再纠结这个话题，长谷川猛吸了口烟进嘴巴，大团白雾便从她的鼻孔内喷出。  
“会下大雨吗？”纲吉瞥了眼外面的天，看上去倒是个风和日丽的好日子，“现在已经八月了。”  
“鬼知道。”女人把多余的钱币扫回菜篮，两条先前软得没边的长腿立直，成为笔挺的两道线，“那些人说天气预报是这么说的。”  
她说完这句话，推开商店门走了。  
正文0.2  
晚上七点，雨势滂霈。  
沢田纲吉把做好的青花鱼寿司和鲜虾汤从厨房端到靠近后院檐廊的矮桌上，又将窗帘连带推门拉了道缝，接着就打开电视机，随便放了个节目。  
日本的电视节目做的向来不错，除了些看上去重口味的恶搞，在正经综艺还有影视动漫方面都是很有看头的。  
他看的频道自然是胡乱摁的，这样一个雨夜不想关注新闻，那些雨水沉甸甸的，每一颗砸下来的声音好像都相同，又好像各不同，新闻也是沉甸甸的，不是这来地震就是那来台风，唯一不变的是同样听得人厌烦。  
电视机里在播放一个纪录片。  
沢田纲吉迅速吃下一枚寿司，海苔碎不明显的酥脆口感连同青花鱼片和黄瓜齐齐在口齿间爆开，淆杂着粘粘的糯米粒的滋味，好在吃进肚子后很清爽。  
[強姦する状況に比べたら自分はまだマシかなという気持ちはあったかもしれない]  
他反身刚从小冰箱里拿起半瓶清酒，就听见背后那个四四方方的盒子里传出这样一句话。  
然后停下来，安静跪坐在那里，听了有两分钟，才回头去看屏幕，确定是在讲纪录片。他没有再听下去，直接拿起遥控器切换频道，兑上一小杯清酒喝的干净。  
要说沢田纲吉这几年在Reborn那里学到了什么，除却话不应该说满外，还有就是问答无用。  
他敢打赌，要是Reborn现在在这里的话，对方大概也只会这样告诉自己，“这不是你能力以内的事情吗？废柴阿纲已经是过去式了，所以尽管放手去做吧。”  
纲吉想着，又往嘴里塞了半个寿司，边牵动咬肌用力咀嚼边拿出手机编辑了条短信发出去。跟着两条胳膊往身后一撑，眼珠直勾勾盯住天花板，想到黑手党果然还是有黑手党的好处。  
换作十年前的自己，大概只会全程掉着眼泪硬生生将这种纪录片看完，然后把塞满纸巾的垃圾袋扔进垃圾回收处，最好再把自己也给扔进去。  
外面的雨还在下。  
如同白天长谷川太太说的一样，是场大雨，全球变暖把这个世界胡乱颠倒了。不过也无所谓，因为早在很久以前，这颗巨大睾丸就已经被从内里繁衍出的高级动物折腾得吐不出东西了，它只能整天懒懒躺倒在一片茂密的黑色丛林当中，浑身布满皱巴巴的丑陋皮囊，好像在等待一个足够宽敞湿润的阴道将它的生命容纳。  
总而言之，沢田纲吉的确不喜欢这场夏天的雨，哪怕是热夏，这场雨的雨势都是绝对会引人讨厌的。相比之下他倒更喜欢宿雨。大部分人应该都会喜欢宿雨。  
就着五句话抛一个梗的娱乐节目勉强吃完寿司，鲜虾汤却没喝几口，这样的天气不确定第二天会不会坏掉，纲吉决定先用保鲜膜将它封起来，简单收拾碗筷后把汤水放进冰箱就去洗澡了。  
下午的时候东京还是很热的，纲吉脱衣服时明显闻到一股汗味，那股汗液的味道就来自他的腋下，还有背部残余汗渍的短袖衫，好在气味不重，商店也有空调，这些汗水都是下班回来路上流的。  
实话讲起来，相比上半身套的衬衫，味道最重的应该还是裆部才对，就算不凑近去闻都能想到，供男人排尿的部位无非就长了三样东西，一根难看的阴茎，两颗柔软的睾丸和一堆黑黝黝的阴毛，没有哪样好闻。再不济就用手去抓一下，那些毛发保准是黏糊虬结的，就像每次手淫之后精液掉在里面快要干涸的感觉。  
提起手淫，沢田纲吉又忽然想起来，他似乎已经很久没干过这种事了。自从那件事情发生之后，到搬家，再到今天，大概有一个多月的时间。  
他手淫不频繁，一个月最多三次，通常两周一回。  
纲吉手淫时习惯边看日本午夜的付费频道，付费频道也有花样，放在前面播出的都是普通性爱，拥抱亲吻，男女互摸乳房和阴茎，再用传教士体位插入。  
越向后调尺度就越大，例如口交，中出和乳交，再到肛门插入，轻度训诫，之后又是女士和女士做爱，男士和男士做爱。最后的频道需要通过认证，沢田纲吉曾经进去过一次，不是手滑点错，单纯出于一名普通的正值青春期的男生对于性荷尔蒙的好奇心理，他连涉及内容都没有看清，唯一从脑海中划过的就是当时在几行提示文字里匆匆瞥见的‘黄金圣水’。  
很快他就知道圣水是什么了。  
于是面红耳赤的退出来，再没有点进去看过。  
沢田纲吉时常在想自己究竟会找到一位怎样的妻子。  
他国中时暗恋过京子。说是暗恋，其实周围人也能看出七七八八，可他并不清楚京子知不知道，有时候猜测对方是知道装不知道，有时候又想可能真的不知道。他们自然也有过暧昧的阶段，但那样的阶段再回头去看又好像只是好友间偶尔一次的话题大开。于是两个人就这样一直保持着不远不近的关系。  
等到后来沢田纲吉又想，不论京子对他的想法如何，知道还是不知道，幸好他们都没戳破，因为他对她的感情已经变了。这些年虽说他们都在朝各自的方向发展，京子却始终被他和了平保护的很好，就和当年通过火箭筒两个人匆匆见到的那一面一样，对方不出意外的蓄起了长发，如果结婚的话大概会成为顶标准的大和抚子。可纲吉不同，他的变化太大了。  
加上时常在他身边晃悠的除了狱寺和山本，就是云雀恭弥和六道骸，清一色的男性肉体与各种事务折腾的他好一阵子提不起任何兴趣。说句实在话，他对女人也不剩多少欲望，觉得那些片子反反复复都那样。  
每次手淫好像在完成任务似的，硬了就射。  
很久没有干这件事，纲吉在脱光衣服握住胯下那根阴茎的时候还有些不自在，他觉得这东西不像自己的，仿佛在他没有注意的这段时间里颜色逐渐变深了，不再是纯粹的肉粉色，再仔细看又还是老样子。  
他吸了口气，脊骨贴着冒水汽的墙壁，包括两瓣看起来很紧实的屁股肉，抬头正对上镜子里年轻的眉眼，那口被他吸进去的气猛地吐了出来。  
他还没忘掉在另一面这样的镜子前发生过什么。  
但他打定主意不再去想，左手握着还没有完全硬起来的阴茎揉了几下，右手探到更下方的茂盛阴毛里去摸两颗饱满阴囊，热气和冷气同时从他的齿缝间钻进去，一半的阳具硬着，一半还在软着。  
这是他极少数没有坐在床脚边看片边自慰的经历。  
纲吉闭上眼睛，在脑海中勾勒出一个女人的模样，这名女性浑身赤裸，乳房不大不小，肌肤白皙，深红乳晕中间有两粒奶头，在空气中发颤的挺立着，她还有一点小肚子，不明显，站着完全看不出来，但很快就有两只粗糙男性的手掌从身后掐住了她的腰腹，迫使她屁股向后撅着，于是那不明显的肚腩也变得明显了起来。  
可这不影响沢田纲吉的性致。事实上他见过的大部分女性都有肚腩，有穿水手服的学生，有绑围裙的主妇，还有穿职业装看上去很正经的女性。她们不止有微微鼓起的小腹，还有白花花的乳房和无毛的下体。  
他有点硬起来了。  
一根粗硕笔挺的肉棒当着他的面慢慢插进了女人流水的逼穴里，然后是小幅度的抽动，属于男性的生殖器在视野当中若隐若现，时而整根消失在臀尖处，时而留半根水喇喇的柱身，男人胯下的睾丸也飞了起来，用力撞在女人的屁股上，发出啪啪的响动。  
这种响动回荡在沢田纲吉的脑海里，和肉棍快速进出屄洞捣出的扑哧声混杂在一块，接着他看见那些浓白的细沫，像是又湿又滑的精泡，糊满男人的下半身。  
纲吉硬的更加厉害，两只手抓住勃起的性器从龟头撸动到根部，这下肉粉色真的消失了，剩下的是布满整根阴茎的青筋和滚烫细长的手指。他大口大口的呼吸，手淫的速度快要跟不上脑子里那根被女人称作鸡巴的玩意儿操干花穴的速度，最后只能像个上身被阉割掉的下体一样不断重复自慰的动作。  
但好像还是差了点什么。  
纲吉坐在浴缸边上，不知道怎么地，他开始想到男人柔软的阴茎，又想到女人坚硬的阴道，这两样分明都是单独完整的性器官，在自然法则下却必须结合一体才能生生世世的存活繁衍下去。  
他忽然有些软了，确切来说不是软，而是不满足，且这种不满足直接由他勃起的肉棒传达进他的大脑，让他意识到自己也许无法再像以前那样简单的射精了。  
这种仿佛预兆的意识让青年脸色唰地难看起来，他又幻想着男女媾和的画面进行尝试，两只手握着柱身撸得飞快，那种感觉近乎疼痛，冠头顶端才勉强张开马眼向外流出丁点前列腺液。但这绝对不是快感导致的，他清楚手淫下的高潮是什么感觉。  
非常清楚。  
正文0.3  
这天晚上的雨来的猛，去的也很快。  
沢田纲吉从浴室出来时朝外看了一眼，院子里的一切都很亮，树叶是亮的，草是亮的，灌木也是亮的，不知道是天把地面照亮了，还是积潦把万物照亮了。  
而且浴室内外的温差很大，和昨天不同，让他穿着单衣站在没有打开的电扇底下居然没觉得有多热，主要是因为今天下了雨，雨水带来了潮冷空气，而冷空气能让他们在热夏里睡个好觉。  
可纲吉不认为现在的他能睡得着。  
他在浴室里面折腾了一个多小时，最开始艰难的射了一回，他还以为再也不能勃起了，结果到后面才发现还是可以硬起来的，射精也可以，只不过对比以前少了很多快感，仿佛那些想象中的肉体都失去了原本的作用。  
要说一个男人最怕什么，除却死亡之外，大抵不是家中悍妇，更不是不近人情的上司，而是性能力的缺失。  
好在他还没有沦落到那样悲惨的地步。  
沢田纲吉将推门完全打开，端着泡好的红茶走到外面的檐廊，脚下就是湿漉漉的地板。夏夜的冷雨此刻也变成了冷风，吹得他头顶上悬挂的三个风铃哗啦作响。  
他决心今晚不睡觉，甚至正考虑去医院的可行性。  
在外面站了半小时，红茶喝完了，云层稀薄了，天光继续往下漏了，空气又有些回温闷燥起来，沢田纲吉不由得想到一个多月前的意外，当时比现在更热。  
那次似乎醉的只有他而已，另外两个人估计都是头脑清醒的，虽然做到后面他也彻底醒了，阴茎还在爽快的射着精，所有部件都很正常。  
可在那样的情况下，太过正常反而显得不正常。  
纲吉于是再想了想，正对黑黢黢的夜粗略回忆当天晚上发生的事，理所当然联想到一扇射满精水的玻璃镜，云雀恭弥插入他体内的半根阴茎，还有被自己含在嘴里的六道骸的手指。他忽然浑身哆嗦，不自在的夹紧两腿。  
要说人类的生理构造真是奇怪。  
在浴室折腾了那么久都没有作用，现在只靠这样一个不加赘述的细碎片段，他居然勃起了。  
他还是睡一觉比较好，不能思考这些奇奇怪怪的东西。  
从一个决定到下一个决定只花费泽田纲吉几分钟。  
他可不敢承认自己在逃避什么。  
然而有些在现实生活当中解决不清的事情，经过事实证明，就算你陷入睡眠状态也同样摆脱不掉。  
纲吉也是在看见属于云雀恭弥的阴茎再次插入自己体内的时候才反应过来这个问题，不同的是这次对方是整根插入，而六道骸的手指也已经从他的口腔拔出，转而逗留在他胸前的两颗乳头上随意拨弄。  
纲吉忽然一个字都说不出来了。  
硬要说点什么的话，云雀恭弥的阴茎倒是形状色泽都非常好看的一根，这点从他逐渐加大的抽插动作中撤出那根尺寸可观且水淋淋的性器上就可以看出，顶部的冠头硕大，比后方看起来硬邦邦的柱身还要大上两圈，颜色也显得十分肉嫩，向上高翘的模样简直就像是耀武扬威的一根教鞭，或者说浮萍拐——  
沢田纲吉不保证如果自己当时把后面的形容脱口而出的话不被阿诺德手铐拷上的几率有多大。  
不过他大概也说不出口，因为一张嘴就是嗯嗯啊啊让人倍感羞耻的呻吟，他在现实里又不是没经历过。  
“醒了还不说话吗？”  
那根插在纲吉屁股里的肉棒在深入浅出的来回捣干了几下后忽然抽出几乎整截，只剩龟头夹在他的肛门口让他浑身不自在的扭动，跟着又狠狠往里一撞，整根沾着体液的肉棍一干到底，两颗满胀精液的阴囊也隔着稀疏阴毛拍在纲吉圆滚滚的屁股肉上，发出沉闷撞击声。  
“唔啊啊啊！……好深——”  
纲吉两条腿被捅得成了一滩泥水，堵塞在他后穴里的异物感如此陌生强烈，让他忍不住伸手往后想要抓住火热的棍状物将它完全抽出来，却被六道骸反剪住手臂，又用那只几分钟前还握着纲吉勃起阴茎的手拍了拍他的脸蛋，“乖孩子这时候是不会乱动的。”  
和那天晚上的情景如出一辙。  
“不，不行！唔——云雀学长！”  
纲吉一下清醒过来，他将脑袋偏到一边去，涨得热红的面庞与发烫的唇不敢正对云雀恭弥，他知道下面会发生的事，自己会因为挣扎过度而把云雀的肉棍从屁股里甩出来，然后就被对方毫不留情的射了满脸。  
——尽管那只是由云雀恭弥阴茎勃起后上翘的弧度和自己微微垂下的脑袋所引起的不可避免的意外。  
但这是在他的梦里，梦是可变的。  
沢田纲吉可不想再被对方引诱着舔他从自己脸上刮下的精液，就这方面而言云雀恭弥和六道骸似乎具有相对程度上的恶劣，只不过前者最开始并不明显，看上去就是个不好讲话的孤僻风纪委员长，等到十年时间这么过去才能看出对方除了武力值和身高年龄以外还有哪里也获得了同等奇怪的进化。  
可要说句实话，沢田纲吉早在当年提前遇见十年后云雀恭弥的时候就应该预想到这种结果才对。  
总不至于等到这时候才想起要把脸撇开。  
“骸，放我下去！”  
等到云雀如同现实一样将阴茎从他体内拔出，精液一股接一股全部射在了他的脖颈上，纲吉浑身也起了层鸡皮疙瘩，他没说讨厌这种感觉，但说喜欢也太怪异，于是只能勉强转头，看见六道骸被水打湿的发尾，和他常年不见光几乎有些惨白的肌肤，他们的肉体紧紧贴合，以这样怪异的姿态。  
沢田纲吉能嗅到他的味道，那味道好像不是从他肌肤渗透出来的，而是来自更深更深的骨骼中，不是湿冷的霉潮，而是足以让他深刻觉察的信息。他扣着他的手，呼吸吐在六道骸的肩胛，他猜他肯定也闻到了另一种味道，那股味道糊满自己的下颌与颈骨。  
“彭格列都是这样的吗？”六道骸笑着从后面咬住纲吉耳朵，边把手轻而易举的从纲吉手中挣脱，然后抓紧纲吉腹下软趴趴吐着精的性器，用两根带茧的手指玩弄龟头，另外一只手也象征性的松了松，让纲吉的身体从他腿上滑下去，“之前明明吃了醒酒药也抓着我不放，现在自己舒服地清醒了就要撇开人不管了吗？”  
云雀恭弥握着阴茎抬头看了对方一眼，似乎在说没见过这样撒谎不打草稿的人。事实是沢田纲吉在吃完药后先抓着他不放，六道骸却跑过来横插一脚才对。  
“沢田纲吉。”云雀恭弥也叫了声纲吉的名字。  
纲吉下意识打着激灵，他绞起双腿，面色难堪地感受到屁股里面正有东西源源不断往外涌，那并不是云雀的精液，反而更像是由他体内自行分泌的类似润滑的肠液，而且带些充胀过后的疼痛，显然是被人强行撑开把肉棒塞进来当飞机杯用的结果。  
这种感觉让他表情更痛苦，虽然实际没有这么夸张，但他必须借此摆脱两个人的操纵，他又不是什么都不懂的国小生，就算没有做爱经验，光是看片或者道听途说的经历也有不少，听说插屁股有时候比捅阴道更舒服，但无论是哪种都比手淫爽快，他总不能在这种情况下还指望着六道骸和云雀恭弥的自控力，更何况自控力这种东西对他们俩来讲根本形同虚设。  
“好痛！”他呜咽了两声，上下两排牙齿互相撞着发颤，两只手往前伸着，边睁大眼睛看向云雀恭弥，祈求似的犹如困兽般的目光，“云雀学长……”  
然而效果却和他想象的截然相反。  
云雀恭弥先是看了他两只手掌一眼，然后掏出那对锃锃发亮的手铐，抓住纲吉的左右手同时下扣，于是沢田纲吉终于像只真正的小动物一样，成为了他的囊中之物。  
纲吉差点意识恍惚，反应到的却不是这样的梦荒诞无稽，而是自己居然浑身赤裸的面对着衣物完好的云雀恭弥和六道骸。说衣物完好也不大准确，因为两个人硕长的肉茎都是暴露在外的，一根刚刚才在他身上射精，还有一根就在他的屁股底下，被他夹在臀缝里。  
甚至说云雀恭弥身前的那根领带在他躬身的姿势下近乎垂到胯下那根壮硕粗大的阴茎上，在这种情境中简直情色到匪夷所思的地步。  
“像教鞭和浮萍拐，”云雀钳住他的下颚扣向自己，长开的冰冷眉眼和男性体息融合到极致，此时此刻却被他单手攥住下体撸动的动作损毁殆尽，平直抿紧的唇线向上弯起弧度，露出沢田纲吉见识过太多次的充斥恶劣逗弄情趣的笑，“你真敢想。”  
正文0.4  
长谷川太太有个表妹，这些日子从乡下来看望她，顺便找了份协理员的工作，就是那种在车站帮忙把人推上电车的活，需要点力气，按照长谷川太太的话说，她这个表妹也就只有力气了。  
长谷川太太之前问沢田纲吉：“你觉得她怎么样？”  
纲吉倒没有被人相中的自觉，他从不认为自己长相如何，又因为身份不常接触这种事，按照他母亲的说法，就是合緣奇緣。所以这时候也只是穿过货架粗略打量‘表妹’一眼，然后说：“很好。”  
他不知道说什么，总不能说很差吧。  
光凭相貌的话也不能这么说，因为‘表妹’看上去只有二十五上下，年轻貌美，除了身材没有长谷川太太这样丰腴以外，其他实在都差不多，沢田纲吉不知道长谷川那句“只有力气”的评价是怎么得来的，毕竟女人的心理可是够让人捉摸不透的。  
“笠川禾子，”长谷川太太听到他的回答看不出满不满意，更别说是生气还是其他情绪了，她只是从柜台货架上抽出一支男梅糖，“她叫笠川禾子。”  
“笠川禾子。”沢田纲吉跟着念了一遍。  
“沢田先生现在还没有女朋友吧？”长谷川推给他一张纸币，这次意图很明显了，纲吉立马咳嗽起来，有点不好意思，他这两天本来就因为那个稀奇古怪的梦闹得不自在，现在被问到这方面的事忽然不知道该回复什么比较恰当。  
是‘女朋友确实没有，但我前阵子才和两个男性朋友上了床’，还是‘女朋友确实没有，但我姑且算是有男朋友’，毕竟那两个人不算追求的追求自己也有一段时间了，只不过被他逃难似的躲到这里来避灾了而已。  
“我目前还没有谈恋爱的想法。”他选择了最稳妥的回答。  
“我知道了。”长谷川点点头，接过找零数了数，“你已经有暧昧对象了，我会去转告她的。”  
“诶！——”纲吉压着声惊叫起来。  
“你用不着这么紧张，”长谷川吃下一颗糖，男梅糖外层是咸咸的类似海盐的口感，消失之后只剩最接近梅子味的糖果。她又推回两枚硬币，说话间有清新的水果味从嘴巴里飘出来，“多找了。”  
纲吉算了算，的确找多了一百日元。  
“沢田先生也快三十了吧，”这个时间点商店里没有几个人，‘表妹’还在佯装选商品的样子站在斜对角的货架前挑拣，长谷川太太的声音也不大，“这个年纪还没有结婚，看你长相也不像缺女孩子追求的，是有喜欢的人了吧，或者说感觉适合的人？为什么还没有定下来呢，在这个年龄搬家最后只是在一家普普通通的便利店当收银员也很奇怪，而且你也说做不长久。”  
这样刨根问底的行径绝对不礼貌，沢田纲吉有些尴尬，他现在怀疑那些经常在背后议论长谷川的主妇大概也像他这样被逼问过。  
“别误会，只不过我先生是名警察，和他讲过你这位新邻居以后他差点以为你是什么杀人犯，”长谷川太太笑了笑，“我和他说，我可没见过像你这么好看的杀人犯。”  
沢田纲吉又说不出话来了。  
他觉得对方真是厉害，时常能让别人哑口无言，却又不至于讨厌，起码不让他讨厌，那群主妇就另当别论好了。  
“但我发现你这两天确实不大对劲，”长谷川太太接着说，“那个词怎么说来着……心不…心不在焉，看样子是被感情上的事困扰了？”  
纲吉忍不住问：“难不成这也是您先生以为的吗？”他的话语里明显藏着被人看穿的窘迫还有急需发泄的负面情绪，说完就觉得自己也很不礼貌，张了张嘴却说不出道歉的话，好在长谷川似乎并不介意，只是将脑袋与他凑近了些。  
“不，这是我自己看出来的。”她的声音又压低了，“我之前就是做这种工作的。”  
说完，不等沢田纲吉反应她说的工作是什么，长谷川又挥挥手，叫上‘表妹’，带着挑拣后剩下的几瓶饮料付完账就干脆利落的走了。  
纲吉并不知道长谷川太太在工作这点上把话拐了个弯。他在对方离开之后思考了很久，以为她说的工作是指心理医生或者情感顾问这种，却不会想到对方以前是在红灯区工作，听各种男人讲各样的故事，这些故事有真有假，感情有真有假，有结了婚的把贤惠妻子谎称为闹别扭的女友，有交了女友的却说自己是独身男性，当然也有很多说真话的，秉持一次即散原则，他们不用担心会有女人缠上不放，只管发牢骚，久而久之，长谷川自己都能看出哪些人的故事真，哪些人的感情假。  
像沢田纲吉这种把烦心事都写在脸上的，要想看穿压根不费任何力气。  
她也没看错，纲吉最近确实心不在焉。他脑子里一直惦记着那天晚上诡异的梦，梦境里的云雀恭弥不仅给他拷上了手铐，还差点用被叫做浮萍拐的东西捅漏了屁股，最后自己又被六道骸强迫着互相口交，想起来似乎比现实更惨，而等到他白天清醒以后，掀开被子就感觉到微妙浓厚的气息从胯下黏糊糊的部位扑鼻而来，看上去像是射了两次，或者三次。  
也不知道究竟是幸运还是不幸。  
可要说这件事也只过去了一个多星期，这种微妙的时间让距离同时变得微妙起来，沢田纲吉时而觉得有些东西近在咫尺，时而又觉得它们似乎离得很远，那不是伸手就可以抓住的状态，但不伸手又无法确定哪些是真实哪些才是错觉。  
在换班二十分钟以前，他照例从仓库里搬来货品填充货架。负责晚间工作的藤谷今天来得很早，两个人聊了会儿天，纲吉顺便买了些东西回去，最近天气越来越热，他也懒得下厨，索性囤了一些速食食品，类似水饺和即食寿司之类的。  
但等他提着两大袋东西走到家门口，六道骸的身影才看见半边，下一秒就腾地变成小小一只。  
废柴纲吉又回来了。  
正文0.5  
十六岁的沢田纲吉身量上没多大变化，在二十七岁的云雀恭弥和六道骸面前属于抱在怀里既不像儿子又不像男友的状态，而此时的他却端坐在两个人对面，口口声声说他们是正交往的关系。  
——起码在另一边的世界是这样。  
这些话不知道有多少准确装进了六道骸的耳朵，因为他在听完后只是笑了两声，目光在十六岁的纲吉身上逡巡了一圈，“五分钟还没过吗？”  
看上去对平行世界的发展走向没什么看法。  
云雀恭弥却恰恰相反，他对于小动物的兴趣生来是持久性延续的，以至于在盯住沢田纲吉直到看见对方热红着脸撇开视线的反应后才像是完全确认对方来历，跟着发出一声不清不楚的“哇哦”。  
沢田纲吉的脸更红了。  
他敢发誓，如果有票选风纪委员长云雀恭弥口头禅的活动，自己绝对会为这声‘哇哦’投上一票，即使对方的口头禅可能并不是这个。  
他承认他们现在明显是在互相打量。  
貌似无论是十年后的六道骸还是云雀都发生了不小的变化。尽管这不是他第一次看见两个人十年后的样子，但那只有匆匆一面，而且那件事正经算起来是发生在两年前，他们彼此之间除彭格列之外还没有任何关系。  
“见过我们吗？”云雀恭弥忽然问。  
“诶？”纲吉脑子还没有转过来，他满心满眼似乎只有云雀学长剪短的硬发和六道骸留长的发尾。  
“kufufu…彭格列的脑袋在十六岁的时候还是这么不好使嘛，可惜是平行世界的，”六道骸凑近他笑了笑，“不然现在的我要占有你的身体可是轻而易举。”  
“啊骸君你不要离我耳朵这么近！”平行世界的沢田纲吉似乎也是一个没有死气弹就咋咋呼呼的废柴，他用力搡开六道骸的脑袋，然后热着脸揉自己发烫的耳朵。  
十六岁的少年年轻气盛，和两个年长自己一岁的男友在另外的世界把能干的干了个彻底，那边的六道骸也喜欢说这种让人毛骨悚然的话，但两个人所说的‘占有’根本不是一回事，沢田纲吉却难免想歪。  
他憋了半天才把那句“白天不要想着这种事”给憋回肚子，然后想到这个世界的他们没有感情上的牵扯，一股气堵着另一股气，他在想自己应该怎么爆炸才好。  
“啊，”六道骸被推开后干脆支起下巴笑，“连敏感程度都是一样的嘛……连让我近身都不肯。”  
“十年后的我们，沢田纲吉，”云雀恭弥给自己倒了杯红茶，打断他们的对话，掀起眼皮看向脸热得有些奇怪的纲吉，“你见过吗？”  
躲开六道骸意味深长的调侃，纲吉抓了抓脑袋，事实上哪怕是在和云雀确认关系以后，他依旧不大懂得同对方的相处模式，反倒是和六道骸在一块更轻松。  
“我那个世界十年后的云雀学长…见是见过啦，”而且他觉得自己听见云雀叫自己全名就浑身发怵的毛病似乎是改不掉了，“但只有一秒钟不到而已，骸也是。”  
那次说到底也是意外，他在四分五十九秒的时候恰好看见推门进来的云雀和跟在身后的六道，又没来得及细看就回到了十年前，之后再没发生过类似的事。  
“白兰呢？”这回接话的是六道骸，“叫这个名字的家伙也见过吗，活的怎么样？”  
“……活的怎么样是什么奇怪问法！”纲吉忍住吐槽的心思回复，“白兰同学不是去年转到我班上的学生吗？骸君也见过的，不过你们两个好像不是非常合得来。”  
“这样的吗，kufufu…”  
“嗯……讲起来你们明明也没有说过话，但总有一种对上就可能会打架的奇怪气场，”纲吉想了想，“骸和云雀学长开始似乎也是这样。”  
“所以最后还和你同时交往了是吗？”六道骸点点头，几根手指贴在脸侧扣动，“还真是羡慕那个可以随意占有年轻的彭格列身体的我啊。”  
纲吉：“……”这个‘占有’绝对就是他想的那个意思。  
“既然没有换回来，就先住下好了。”再次打断谈话，云雀恭弥推开那扇主卧的门，往里看了一眼，接着转头冲沢田纲吉露出一个不明显却意味不明的笑，“如果时间足够充裕，或许还可以帮忙调教一下。”  
纲吉：“……”这个‘调教’又是哪个意思？  
火箭筒的效用持续到晚上依旧没有变化。十六岁的沢田纲吉依旧十六岁，云雀恭弥口中的调教却迟迟不来，据他说是因为场地不够大，没法施展手脚，纲吉却奇迹般的拥有一种劫后余生的感觉。  
沢田纲吉住的这所房子是那种保存完好的老屋，家具看着很新，譬如衣柜或者沙发，实际都有些年头了，算是房东留下来的旧物件，但也有一看就知道很老的东西，比如几根快脱线的被摸黑的灯绳。  
纲吉记得小时候老家也有灯绳，在她母亲那辈的每个小孩都是拉着灯绳长大的，到了他这一辈，灯绳只拉了一半，他们也就长大了一半，后面就用更安全的开关替代了，于是那半没长大的他们又是按着开关长大的。  
沢田纲吉躺在榻榻米上，看着天花顶上的日光灯是一条条发散的白线，在中间聚成点，最后匀称铺开，从这端到那端，由粗到细。  
他有幸发现十年后的他品味还是那样，想过卧室里要有个阳台，阳台上要放把躺椅，阳台外面不要是后院或是前院，最好是别的景致，所以现在的他看见了一条笔直的长满灌木的路，灌木的这边是一堵矮墙，灌木的那边是二十六岁的他的新邻居。  
如果不是云雀恭弥和六道骸的存在，他差点以为自己在这个世界就是这样过着平常生活的平常人了。  
他刚刚才洗过澡，衣服倒是没得换，所幸空调的温度正好，他干脆把衣服洗了，只穿内裤，盖上被子睡觉应该也不会着凉，于是躺在床上看灯，看了会儿觉得困，爬起来拉了灯绳很快就睡着了。  
但他这觉没能睡太久，因为下午把他那句‘白天不要想着这种事’给堵回去的六道骸这会儿从隔壁客卧直接摸了过来，甚至毫不客气的将那双冷冰冰的手穿进被褥，盖在他的肚皮上捏了捏，冻的他立刻清醒。  
“骸……”他刚吐出一个字就被六道骸掐住嘴，对方俯身凑近他的脸，那双眼睛在黑暗中光亮异常，“乖孩子这时候就应该知道闭嘴。”  
纲吉脸热得不行，他当然猜得到六道骸大半夜过来是要做什么，总不可能和他做游戏。但要让十六岁的他和二十七的六道骸做爱，怎么想都觉得怪异和羞耻。  
“这好像是变态才能干出的事吧……”他还是忍不住张嘴吐槽，不会觉得自己和二十七岁的他是两个人吗？  
“kufufu…”六道骸却直接抬起他的腿，湿漉漉的舌头舔上纲吉大腿内侧，“但对于现在的我来说，这样深入占有年轻彭格列的机会说不定只有这一个了。”  
即便知道六道骸习惯在床上讲些奇怪的话，沢田纲吉仍旧迅速涨红了脸，他干脆拿手背盖住眼睛，嘟囔着小声问：“……云雀学长呢？”  
“他来的话，你可就要被在另一种意义上的调教了。”  
六道骸牙齿咬在纲吉一块脖颈肉上，两只手拉住纲吉内裤向下褪，露出那根少年发育完全的粉嫩阴茎和下体稀疏却显浓黑的阴毛，“啊啊，原来十六岁的彭格列这里长这样的吗，”男人手指弹了弹纲吉勃起肉茎的龟头，“比长大后的颜色还要深一些，是在那边用太多了吗？”  
纲吉呜咽着蹬了蹬腿，有些难堪的咬牙：“别看了…别看了……”那边的六道骸才不会这样盯着自己的阴茎看，他只会让他盯着他的阴茎看。  
六道骸笑了笑，又不说话了，他开始慢悠悠解开自己的裤子，就伏在纲吉身上动作，过长的头发直接垂到纲吉胸前，发尾扫的他两颗习惯被咀吮的乳头发痒。  
每次微小摩擦都能让周围空气的水分子减少，沢田纲吉巴不得六道骸现在能像一条疯狗伏在自己身上去啃咬他平坦的胸部，把他两粒奶头用牙齿叼起来，吮到通红肿胀，然后再松开，抚慰似的舔舐。  
他们每次都会这样做，一开始疼痛，之后是快感，无尽快感将十几岁少年的身躯包裹在里面，就和许多狗屁不通的文艺色情片里讲的那样，性爱是自由，他们要浑身湿热的抱在一起，感知高潮下的抽搐与脑内空白才对。  
六道骸很久不动作，纲吉没有睁眼去看，而是伸手抓住勃起阴茎，熟稔的飞速撸动起来，他两条腿岔开着，露出阴毛和阴囊，还有阴囊下面的那条沟，这条沟通向他的肛门，他的肛门也在往外流水。  
在那个世界，十七岁的云雀恭弥和六道骸为数不多的共同爱好之一就是让沢田纲吉自慰，这件事建立在三方意愿上，没有人要死要活要面子。  
事实上纲吉在床上也没有什么好调教的了，他自慰的手法可有一套，先是用拇指快速摩擦龟头马眼，将表层包皮褪到平滑，两只手相互环着握住来回捋动，从阴茎根部到顶端，然后就是六道骸教给他的了，他把手指插进后穴里，进出间带出扑哧扑哧的水声。  
在快要高潮时，他两条白嫩弯曲的腿不住打颤，脚趾也蜷起，有时紧紧压在床榻上抖得像是过电，有时抬起在半空仿佛要勾住属于另一个人赤裸带汗的背脊。  
“唔啊啊——好，好舒服……”  
他就像一条蛇，一只鱼，在浅滩上扑腾扭动几近渴死的身躯，他撸动性器的速度越来越快，张着嘴发出沉默的呻吟，下一秒就被六道骸堵住嘴，一根粗暴的舌头撞进他的口腔，变成两根舌头水淋淋的搅动。  
好像在沢田纲吉的鼓动下，原本不急切的男人也急切起来，他们一个十六岁，有着过多的不成熟的经验，一个二十七岁，只有为数不多的一次成年人的性爱技巧。  
“好孩子，”在面对比自己小上十岁的沢田纲吉的时候，六道骸不免恶趣味的想出新称呼，他拍了拍‘好孩子’圆润的臀部，想到是十七岁的自己肏大了对方的屁股，“自己转过去把这里抬高一点。”  
然后再次含住沢田纲吉的耳肉，滑腻舌尖在耳朵上来回舔弄，隔着鼻腔喷出的热气，让纲吉几乎头皮发麻，浑身尿颤着沉浸在这样怪异的快感里。他的四肢都没有了气力，整个人软成烂泥，只得被六道骸翻过身，捧高他的屁股在上面略带色情的舔了两口。  
巨大火热的龟头在他湿热紧致的菊穴外用力剐蹭，他似乎要被这样的温度烫伤，下意识缩紧身躯抵触，绷住的肌肉变得僵直，又被六道骸顺手抹了把穴口湿漉漉的肠液做润滑，塞了两根手指进去，接着他听见男人笑了几下，“年轻彭格列的身体就要这样被我占有了吗？”  
听语气不像在和自己说话。  
下一秒，阳台推门被人从外用力拉开，带进一股鼓噪热风，六道骸粗硕的肉茎也在同时撞入，又粗又硬的一根炙热火棍直插到底，沢田纲吉忍不住尖叫出声，蹬着腿想要把属于成年男性过分粗硕的肉棒从屁股里甩出去。  
男人却大把大把地抓住他的臀肉，带动他整个身体往结实腰胯下疯狂顶撞，他似乎尤其爽快，过度的快感激得他闷声呼着气，然后俯身贴在纲吉汗湿的脊背上，刻意用手捂住纲吉的嘴再不让他叫出声。  
“啊呀，”他的语速平缓，余光瞥见一双穿着黑色棉袜的男性脚掌，边说着话边运用臀胯力量将硕长柱体不断送进纲吉体内，两颗被裤料半掩着的饱满囊袋激烈撞击在少年两瓣肥厚红润的屁股肉上，“——不是说了乖孩子要闭上嘴巴不能出声的吗？”  
男人胯部不停顶上纲吉臀尖，拍的两瓣通红饱胀，似乎成就了某种意义的蜜桃臀，手却依旧捂住纲吉的嘴不让他说话，沢田纲吉所有张口的呻吟都成了空气和无意识被顶撞出的口水，顺着六道骸指缝溢出滴在地板上。  
他用力向前扑腾着，想要抓住什么，视野当中忽然出现一双陌生男人的脚，裹着黑色棉袜和笔挺西服裤，往上看却被一根恰好掉落的深色领带挡住眼睛。  
纲吉眨眨眼，领带跟着掉在地上，男人也半蹲下来，他看见属于云雀恭弥的利落短发和习惯冷冰冰的眉眼。对方代替他拍开了六道骸的手，继而掐着他的下巴，充满挑逗性质的叫他的名字。  
“沢田纲吉。”他在他面前坐下，两条腿微微岔开，以纲吉的视角正对裆部那团包裹在西装裤内不正常的鼓起，“你说在那个世界，我和你是伴侣关系。”  
纲吉想点头，却被六道骸从身后用力撞搡了一下，整个人直接被撞的往前爬了半步，他嘴都合不拢了，手和脚都没剩多少力气，眼角殷红湿润，吸着鼻子看上去惨兮兮的，“啊啊……！是三个…我们三个——好重！骸……”  
“证明给我看。”  
云雀恭弥却直接撂下一句话，坐在那不动了。  
这让沢田纲吉有些怀念十七岁话少得可怜的云雀。  
可他现在连吐槽的力气都没有，哭哑着嗓子把脑袋埋进手臂，抖着肩被六道骸从背后一下接一下蛮横干着，“不想，”他哭着打了个嗝，看上去实在可怜，“不想证明……”  
“啊呀，怎么哭了？”六道骸笑着伸手揩他的眼泪，胯骨却照旧贴着他肉乎乎的屁股使劲往里撞，用那根硬挺饱满的阴茎搅的他天翻地覆，力道丝毫不减。  
不知道过了多久，从沢田纲吉脑袋顶上传来皮带扣响和裤链的窸窣动静，他顿了顿，再抬头去看，就看见一根形状完美尺寸巨硕的男性生殖器官正直挺挺立在自己面前，根部被一只骨节分明的大手攥住，他光是这样看着都能感受到这根阴茎散发的热度。  
“之后怎么做。”  
云雀恭弥就是故意的。  
沢田纲吉总算看穿了对方恶劣的心思，比起十七岁时更胜一筹不止，但他没有说话，伸出舌头舔了上去，这会儿倒表现的真像六道骸口中的好小孩。  
等到六道骸在他故意屁股上射满精液，云雀恭弥脚步顿了顿，纲吉抬头看见男人胯下阴茎跟着跳了跳，之后才弯腰捡起那根沾满自己口水的领带，走到他身后，用领带把他屁股上的精水勉强擦了干净。  
就算已经被干开过一次，纲吉的后穴依旧紧致，云雀恭弥握着阴茎插进去时几乎没憋住那股差点射在他嘴里的精液，马眼大张着洒下滚烫白浊。伴随柔嫩肠壁被又一根粗硬柱体撑得平整，纲吉又忍不住高叫出声，却在张嘴瞬间就被六道骸用那根被浸到稀烂的领带堵住。  
“彭格列叫太大声的话可是会被邻居听到的。”  
对方拍拍他被领带塞得鼓胀的脸，然后心安理得的坐在一边观赏起来，说实在话沢田纲吉倒宁愿他这会儿可以坐在旁边手淫，而不只是单单看着自己的屁股被云雀恭弥抓在手里用肉棒插入。  
不清楚又过了多久，沢田纲吉已经被干得大脑空白，只会红着眼眶发出呜咽和没用的哭喘。云雀恭弥现在正将他整个抱起来，手臂由膝窝穿过，隔着衬衫环扣在紧实有力的后腰上，精瘦臀胯同时用力上顶，那根坚挺肉物也次次捣进他的直肠深处，蓄满精液的睾丸极速拍打在臀缝上，连带又硬又粗的耻毛像是要埋进他的穴里。  
云雀恭弥做这种事不爱讲话，六道骸现在也不说话，整个空间这时候就剩下沢田纲吉吞咽不进的哭咽与不间断的啪啪震响，他的四肢百骸再次被干到气力全无，整个人的重量完全落在男人身上，甚至可以说有一半是在那根持久不射的阴茎上。  
他最终只会用过度干燥的唇去寻找对方的舌，终于等到一股股热液在肉茎撤出后打在肛口和腿根，自己也像抵达高潮似的抽着腿浑身颤抖。  
沢田纲吉重新被放回了榻榻米上。  
他的身下是由口水，分不清的精水和淫液铺成的床，他觉得自己眼皮子在打架，却在刚闭上眼没多久又被人咬醒——是云雀恭弥。  
身披旧校服，戴着风纪委员臂章的十七岁的云雀恭弥。


End file.
